narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Anjerika Family
|affiliations=Land of That, Kirigakure |Kekkei Genkai=Ice Release |media=Anime, Movie }} The Anjerika Family (アンジェリカ家族, Kazoku Anjerika) was a very large, prominent family of ice users that have been the hidden mist's most skilled shinobi of their time. Their natural battle prowess has won them many wars before producing a several Generations that became the Mizukage over the century one its members Kyokkou Anjerika, went on to become the Fourth Mizukage. Descendants of Zenjin Ōtsutsuki the eldest sister out of the triplets they inherited her legendary powerful chakra. Appearance The family entirely are all pale white due to the fact they are more accustomed to cold weather or more fall weather making them seem dead and emotionless, they all share the same common blue or black eyes with tint white sclerae around the pupils, their unique mixture of hair color that goes from Black, brown, red-head, silver, and blonde. Yaban is the only member that is seen with snow white hair and black streaks growing out from the crown, her eyes being a blue-purple with her half fox characteristics making it very uncommon and an taboo to their hierarchy and traditional outlook. The men usually wear their hair in single plait along with gages in their ears with the land of water insignia on them, black hakama pants and matsuri white kimono yukata with the Anjerika family's crest on the back, and black jikatabi. For the woman they are only to wear their hair in multi-colorful kumihimo or micro braids with shaved sides, wearing the family's traditional olivia strapless sequin mini dress or one-sleeve midi dress open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels to go with their beauty that many have rumored the family's beauty to be exquisitely tasteful full of many women that possess that anjerika beauty. Due to the woman's unique they are commonly treated delicately causing many of the kunoichi to become rather irritated with the men's view on them, the matriarch Kyokkou Anjerika changed the regulations of women's style of clothing enabling them to wear what they choose to wear inside their home or outside the village during missions. Each member in the family must have Irezumi (入れ墨, lit. "inserting ink") imprinted somewhere on their skin upon earning their right among the members that are dedicated to their family head, matriarch's wears a jūnihitoe (十二単) a set of formal and highly complex kimono garments worn only by court-ladies with geta sandals while patriarchs wear black pants, white shirt blazer with black mandarin collar unlined custom Suit Blazer with the Anjerika crest in white located in the front of jacket. Abilities The Anjerika Family are well adapt warriors of Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu, innate aptitude for all combat-oriented skills and an evolutionary growth rate. They especially possess potent chakra quality they inherited from their Ancestor as well as a natural affinity for the Water and Wind nature transformation; The famkly are very well known for their taste in swords or large weapons used with their fighting skills; a Scythe and a Fūma Shuriken are one of their signature tools to use but they are masters of their Honejutsu, bone technique is what the family utilize into weapons they craft from animals or they're own kin upon death they Pathokinetic Powers *The younger family members are considered adult when they master 15% of their Pathokinetic powers which allows them to induce a person or animal into the emotion they are feeling. Their empathic and Pathokinetic abilities possess unique traits allowing them to manifest such emotions into mere source of energy to utilize into various weapons or techniques, they are very sensitive to certain types of emotions that emitting from a bodily source that usually force a member to either focus and become entranced to that emotion or fear from it but others with such experience learn to hear this ability to aid hunting down enemies that went rogue or locate them. Ice Release *The Anjerika's are feared for their Kekkei Genkai the legendary Ice Release is also seen in the Yuki Clan. The family are incredibly powerful users utilizing the elemental ice to their bidding, this bloodline is very unique among the members that awaken it upon their sixth birthday traditionally but in rare cases it'll lay dormant within a person till they awaken it themselves through harsh training or emotional turmoil that'll trigger it. The ice they use are literal sentient beings formed by the creator and can become self aware if given long enough to exist or controlling the natural order of weather is near unheard of except by prodigies who master elements outside their elemental affinity. Natural Life-Force *The family possess a strong life force that enables them to live longer than a average person much like their distant relatives the Uzumaki Clan and the famed Kyōkuma Clan who possessed An extremely rare healing ability found amongst the Kyōkuma Clan, Museigen Taisha. Some members, Ameyuri and — to a lesser extent — Yaban and Hirohito, also possessed a unique form of chakra with special properties which made them especially well-suited to become jinchūriki. In addition to their life-forces Space-Time Ninjutsu *The Anjerika were most famed for their Space–Time Ninjutsu Religions The Anjerika are a group of Cultist militias that believe in the one true god of their universe the Celestial Snow Goddess the purest Ancestor they believe to have ascended from heaven wielding the Progenitor of All Things that morphed and terraform their world into what it is today. The Anjerika's devotion to the celestial decree's will is very much seen in one perspective since they only possess half of the sacred text left by their ancestor eons ago, regarding their abilities they believe that only Anjerika bloodline is superior in power and strength while many rely on intelligence and cunning skills making them a rather dangerous group that put their children's prowess first In hope to lead the next generation towards salvation of the samsara. Even in death they manage to live as spirits for long periods of times Enabling them to interact with the living, bestowing the chosen person or relative powers much like the Kāma or other curse marks even the wielder can inherit a new ability or kekkei Genkai from the dead. Hierarchy Head of House *'Matriarch' (母系制, bokeisei) *'Patriarch' (家長, kachou) High Rank Politics *'Council' (評議会, hyougikai) Mid Rank Politics *'Nobleman' or aristocrat (貴人, kijin) Military Rank *'General' (将軍, shougun) *'Chief official' (伯, haku) Royalty/Successor *'Heiress' (相続人, Sōzokujin) or Princess (王女, Ōjo) *'Heir' (跡継ぎ, Atotsugi) or Prince (親王, shinnou) Known Members *Kyokkou Anjerika (Clan Head) *Hime Anjerika *Ameyuri Anjerika *Hirohito *Yaban Anjerika *Ahmya Anjerika *Hachi Anjerika *Nanami Anjerika *Ena Anjerika *Annaisha Anjerika *Haia Anjerika *Nana Anjerika Category:Family